Las cosas se desmoronan
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: En la habitacion de la carcel, un nino ve a su madre morir pero no es capaz de dispararle... Que hubiera pasado si Rick hubiera visto a Lori antes de morir? Que hizo Carl cuando su padre escapo de todos con en mente en encontrar a su esposa?...


_Capitulo Único_

Veía a su madre en el suelo sangrando por la herida en su barriga, muerta… Carl la miraba, dándose valor para poder sacar el arma y no dejar que su madre se levantase pero era imposible para el, sus piernas se bloquearon al verla, recordando esos momentos cuando podía disfrutar de su infancia antes del fin del mundo, que pasaron, cuando empezó todo en Atlanta, los problemas que tuvieron en el camino pero ahora que Carl ve a su madre sin vida, no pudo pensar en solamente que extrañaba a su madre y dejar a un lado la rabia que tenia contra ella.

"_tu puedes Carl"_

Cerró los ojos, suspiro pesadamente y se acerco a su madre, arrodillándose alado de ella y mirándola directamente a la cara que ahora estaba sin color.

—Eres mi madre… no puedo— abrazo a su madre como cuando siempre tenia miedo y se escondía detrás de ella, necesitaba que sus brazos lo rodeasen pero esos brazos ahora estaban sin vida. Carl abrazo a su madre con toda su fuerza y metió su cabeza en el cuello de esta mientras la llenaba de sus lágrimas.

Lentamente se aparto del cuello de su madre, con sus manos aparto un mechón de la cara de Lori y agarro su arma que se encontraba en su cinturón.

—Lo siento…— apunto su pistola a la cabeza de su madre pero no disparo, cerro los ojos, sentía las manos temblarle "no puedo, no puedo…"

Abrió los ojos y con rapidez disparo pero la bala no llego a la cara de su madre, disparo a un lado y no le dio. Carl se levanto, se saca las últimas lágrimas con su brazo y salio con paso veloz.

Sin mirar a Maggie paso de largo hacia la puerta, necesitaba salir del lugar, no podía respirar más el olor de los cadáveres podridos. No les hizo caso a los cadáveres en el suelo cuando iba caminando hasta que llego a la puerta y la abrió. El viento húmedo le pego en la cara, haciendo que se moviera un poco su cabello, ahora largo hasta la barbilla, le tapara un poco los ojos. Suspiro profundamente y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar primero a Maggie que llevaba a la pequeña en brazos.

Carl salio con la cabeza agachada, dejando tapado sus ojos con el gorro de sheriff mientras se acercaba al dueño de este. Rick se giro y miro a Carl pero el no podía mirarlo, no podía ver la cara que pondría su padre al ver a ellos tres nada mas sin Lori. Todo paso rápido para Carl, Rick se acerco tambaleándose y empezó a preguntar por Lori, se acerco a Carl intentando que le dijese algo pero el chico solamente miraba el suelo intentando no llorar… Carl sintió a su padre gritar y llorar pero el se quedo en su lugar. Maggie se había ido con la bebe hacia el grupo mientras que los demás lo miraban. Daryl intento hablar con Rick pero era como si no escuchase. Carl apretó los ojos y los puños y camino rápidamente hacia la bebe que la tenia Maggie. Carl se giro y miro a su padre entrar a la cárcel como si no fuera el mismo, como si estuviera en transe. Carl metió su pistola en su cinturón y entro corriendo, buscando a su padre, sin hacerle caso a los gritos de los demás a su espalda.

No le hacia caso a los cadáveres que ahora eran el doble por los que mataba Rick. Carl solamente iba corriendo velozmente, buscando a su padre por todos lados pero solamente veía cadáveres y el olor a muerto que se sentía cada vez mas intenso.

Carl desesperado se tiro al suelo y apoyo su espalda a la pared, sus pies los recogió cerca de su pecho y se abrazo, como si sintiera que dentro de poco se partiera. Era mucho para un niño tan pequeño, ver muertos vivientes que comen a tu familia, amigos… ya no era el mismo niño de antes.

Agarro la pistola de su cinturón y se lo puso en la cabeza, no quería seguir con esto. Ver su madre morir en frente de el, su padre desmoronarse por la muerte, la muerte de Shane ocasionada por el y muchos amigos que murieron en el trayecto desde Atlanta hace casi un ano atrás.

Carl metió su cabeza en sus piernas, dejando caer el arma a un lado y dejo escapar lagrimas de nostalgia recordando todo antes del fin del mundo. Carl no se dio cuenta en la presencia de alguien acercándose a el a paso lento ya que lloraba y solamente pensaba en desahogarse. Unos brazos lo rodean y el se dejo abrazar sin pensarlo, poniendo su cara en el cuerpo de la persona alado de el. Sentía las manos de la persona en su cabello que ahora no se encontraba el sombrero.

—Ya todo pasara Carl— la voz de Beth suena cerca de su oído. El abre los ojos y se queda viendo en frente de el sin poder creer que sea Beth. Aunque se llevaban un par de anos, Carl la veía como una chica hermosa, pelo rubio, piel pálida y una sonrisa que siempre lo hacia derretir.

Carl se acerca más a ella y la abraza, ella pone su cabeza encima de la de Carl y se quedan en silencio, mientras Carl se desahoga en los brazos de Beth.

Rick iba matando a cada caminante que se metiera en su vista, cuando vio a Gleen intentando ayudarlo, no sabia si era una amenaza o no, escuchaba solamente un silbido lejano y todo borroso como si no estuviera pasando "Lori… ¿Por qué? "Se repetía a cada rato. No le daba asco su ropa llena de sangre y sucia, solamente quería encontrar a su esposa y madre de su hijo. Dejo a un lado a Gleen y se acerco a una puerta cerca de ellos. La abrió y entro lentamente, tambaleándose cada vez que daba un paso adelante.

— ¿Qu-ée…?— Rick se acerco al charco de sangre muy lentamente, mientras sus lagrimas salían sin poder evitarlo. Se sentó en el suelo y toco la sangre, sabia que era de su esposa pero el cuerpo no estaba… Rick se concentro en una bala en el suelo "Carl…" pensó el "no le disparo". Rick miro a su izquierda y se encuentro la sangre ir por un camino hacia otro lado. Se levanto lentamente y se acerco, guiándose con el charco hasta que vio un cadáver de un caminante en el suelo.

Se acerco al caminante y con toda su rabia empezó a abrirle la barriga, no sabia porque lo hacia, solamente quería desahogarse, con su cuchillo que entraba y salía de la piel podrida del caminante, llenando de sangre sus manos, cara y ropa.

Un gruñido lo hace sobresaltar y mirar hacia todos lados, alerta.

Miro a su izquierda y encuentro un cuerpo en el suelo, pálido, arrastrándose hacia Rick con dificultad. Rick dejo caer el cuchillo y se acerco a la persona en el suelo, se pone alado de este y pone el cuerpo en sus rodillas.

—Lori— Rick mira a su esposa entre la vida y la muerte, intentando hablarle con todo su esfuerzo. Rick le aparta el pelo hacia un lado y acacia la piel de su esposa dejando sangre en esta por sus manos llenas de sangre de caminantes.

—Rick…— dice ella con dificultad tocando los labios de su esposo y mirándolo con tristeza y dolor. Rick empieza a llorar sin más poder y la abraza fuertemente— cuida de Carl y… Judith.

Rick asiente y se deja caer en sus brazos mientras la rodea como si intentara componerla en una pieza y que volviera como antes… pero sabía que era imposible.

Beth despertó a Carl ya que se había quedado dormido entre llantos, los dos abrasados. Carl se estira y no pudo evitar mirar los movimientos de Beth mientras que se levantaba. Beth lo mira con una sonrisa y le ofrece la mano. El la mira, sintiendo su cara caliente y roja y se levanta con en mano la mano de Beth y así salieron hacia afuera de cárcel. Carl quería ver a su hermana, dejaría a su padre ver a su madre por ultima vez pero por el momento solamente quería olvidar un poco…

Todos estaban reunidos afuera de la cárcel, mirando a las cruces de sus queridos muertos. Todos hacían silencio, solamente se escuchaba el viento húmedo.

Rick mira la cruz donde estaba la tumba de su esposa, se arrodillo en frente de esta y empiezo a llorar. Carl, detrás de el, lo miro todo el rato sin dejar escapar alguna lagrima, alado de el Beth. Carl se acerco a su padre y puso su mano en el hombro de su padre. Rick alzo la mirada y miro a su hijo como si no lo reconociera, lo miro por largo rato, viendo los rasgos que poseía de su madre y de el, recordando lo que dijo Lori que tenia que cuidar a los dos "esto no es lo que ella quiere" se levanto y abrazo a su hijo fuertemente, Carl lo abrazo también, enterrando su cara en el cuerpo de su padre, dando la despedida a su madre…


End file.
